Another Weird Day At School
by Glitterific Girl
Summary: There is no summary :/ and the story is OCC. First attempt ; bear with me


_**Another weird day at SCHOOL**_

Sakura Haruno was happy sitting in class listening to her teacher's explanation while the others are bored to death. Well not actually~

Tenten poked Sakura's arm and said to her to give the paper to Neji. She nodded and took the folded paper. She asked 'Sasuke-kun, her secret crush from they were in kinder garden' to pass the paper to Neji while smiling happily like a 6 years old girl just got her first ice-cream.

Sasuke was curious about what was inside the paper and secretly read it

Are you ready for tonight's date darling? ;D

Love you xoxo

Sasuke was angry because he liked Sakura since they were kids.

So he asked/yelled 'Why are you on a date with Neji?'

Now the whole class was looking at their place even the teacher also known as Kakashi-sensei looked amused.

'Quiet down, you're making a scene out of nothing!' Sakura hissed

'Nothing? I liked you since we were kids but now you're dating him?' he shouted

The whole class gasped and Kakashi-sensei smiled and thought 'Jealous, jealous Sas- wait he confessed!'

Sakura was shocked to hear that her crush 'Sasuke Uchiha' just confessed that he liked her in front of all her classmates!

'I am not going on a date with Neji! She is!' Sakura answered while pointing to her blushing best friend Tenten.

'oh~ ' the class replied and Sasuke laughed sheepishly.

One of their classmate shouted 'you do realized that you confessed your feelings to Sakura-san right?'

And that's when Sakura blushed furiously and asked 'uh do you really mean that about what you said?'

The class was waiting for the answer even Kakashi-sensei, he kept his orange book in his pocket!

Unbelievable, right? :P

'uh… yeah' he said shyly.

The class applauded and cheered. But, that's when it happened…..

Sakura was really happy but before she could even hug him she fainted.

The class shouted 'Oh My God!'

'Get me a glass of water now!' Kakashi-sensei instructed.

'Here you go KAkashi-sensei!' said one of the students

The teacher splashed it onto Sakura's face and she instantly woke up.

'Finally you're okay' her classmates said

'Kakashi-sensei, can we just go back to studying?' Sakura asked hoping that the teacher would say yes because she wanted this day to end.

The whole class groaned and some of the students even screamed 'Noooooooooooooo' drama much.

'Ah that's a good idea! Let's go studying. Now please sit down and listen to my explanation in the topic of MATTER!' Kakashi-sensei said while punching his fist upwards

Everyone shrugged at their teacher's antics.

Sasuke and Sakura kept passing letter to one another while Neji and Tenten talked about what they were going to do on their date. The others did their own work. Let's just say nobody was actually paying attention to the teacher. 15 minutes later…..

'You people are not listening to what I am saying!' Kakashi-sensei exclaimed

Oh my god, 15 minutes it took for Kakashi to realize! 0.o

'Sorry sensei, but can we at least learn a new topic? This is because you have been teaching us 'matter' for 2 weeks already and you kept on saying the same thing in every class' Jessica suggested.

The whole class gasped and the teacher just stared at her in disbelief because she was known as 'the girl who never talks more than 5 words' she usually said yes, no, maybe, I don't know and got to go now bye.

'Very well then' Kakashi-sensei agreed.

Everyone smiled and said thanks to Jessica.

The Next Day

Sasuke and Sakura were known as the new couple.

Neji and Tenten's secret relationship is exposed.

Kakashi sensei is teaching a new topic called 'Density'.

Yesterday's confession was shown in the school's news channel.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Tenten were embarrassed and this is actually the work of Jessica 'the girl who never talks more than 5 words'. Yup! She was the school's secret reporter. The principle was happy with her work. Jessica even showed the video that she secretly taped when the confession started in the school's news channel.

'Well at least we got some new action this month' Jessica told herself.

'YOU!' Sasuke, Sakure, Neji and Tenten said in unison.

'Oh-oh, we can talk right guys?' Jessica panicked

Let's just say that Jessica was forced to dance like a chicken in front of every student in the school while they took photo and video to put in the school's news channel. So she became the school's number 1 laughing stock.

REVENGE is always the GOOD answer well…. In this case :P


End file.
